


A Davekat Story

by Dont_V0R3_me



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, SBURB, SGRUB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_V0R3_me/pseuds/Dont_V0R3_me
Summary: Basically, what happens after the fight.  Maybe some flash backs can't make promises tho...BTW its davekat if not clarified in the tags. (:B





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story don't judge k?

** Chapter1**

 

**Be Dave== >**

So how bout' I take everyone on a recap adventure, so pretty much everyone gets stabbed at least three times, John's hot mom saves us with her heal-y powers, bad guys died,Harley the Furry whips out earth, John meets his dad, yay happy fun times reunion, a frog fly's out from nowhere and I guess like impregnates the universe, we have a door pop into our faces,John takes his sweet ol' time opening it, and now, we're here, standing in a gigantic can town, prospitians and dersites everywhere, the mayor is crying happily, Roxy, Jane, and Calliope in a three-way lesbian hug, Mostly everyone everyone else beginning to look around and meet some of the other inhabitants, and lastly me and Karkat standing, doing nothing else but standing.

So, I walk up to karkles to see how he's doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short, next update veeeeery soon }:3


End file.
